Till We Next Meet
by Kira161
Summary: Hikari starts to lose herself and goes to a boarding school for 3 years! Meanwhile, the rest of the 02 Digi-Destined start to grow up, without Kari. But Hikari comes back. Can her old friends make friends with her again, after all these years?
1. Prologue

_Hello, my name is Takeru, but of course you know that. For this story to begin, we must go back a bit…_

_It was right after we had defeated MaloMyotismon when Hikari started to drift apart from the rest of us. She seemed distant, almost like she wasn't with us. When I asked her what was wrong, she didn't respond at first, she wasn't listening. I started to wonder if she was drifting into the Dark Ocean, and I was worried about her. Everyone was, especially Taichi. Tai often tried to talk to her, but she it was like it wasn't Hikari anymore. It hurt, because I was so close to her before. One day Gatomon came to me during the night. She woke me and Patamon up, talking to us quietly. The cat digimon was afraid that she was losing Kari. We talked all night, until the sun was about to rise, and Gatomon had to leave._

_We were still worried about Hikari. How could we not be? One day, at the end of the year, Kari walked over to me in the deserted courtyard. Her brown eyes looked up at me, so beautiful, but so sad. My heart ached, for I could see the pain in her expression, and the darkness in her soul overwhelming her pure heart. Kari hung her head, tendrils of golden-brown hair obscuring her face._

"_TK… I am sorry." Hikari told me sadly. Kari looked up at him again, and he placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Sorry for what, Kari?" I asked. I knew what she meant, but I didn't want to admit to myself that she was damaged inside._

"_I- I can't go on like this. I just… can't fight anymore." She but her lip and her voice got louder. The girl closed her eyes and touched my arm._

"_B-b-but… It's over. Myotismon is gone." I replyed softly. I slipped my had into hers and held it tightly. It was so small and fragile. So warm…_

"_Takeru, how long do you think this will last? Until another big, bad… evil thing comes into our lives and tears it apart. I just can't take it. This cannot be my destiny." She said, her voice cracking. Her hand started to go limp, and if I wasn't holding it so tightly, it would have fallen to her side. I started to pull her closer to me, so she could hear loud and clear what I was about to say to her._

"_Kari, please… Understand. Our world needs you, we need you, and I need you." I told her, and brushed her hair with my other hand, but she just looked away from me._

"_TK… I won't be going to school with you anymore." She replied, and I loosened my grip on her hand in shock._

"_Wh-what? You're moving?" I managed to stutter out without fainting._

"_No, no…. I am going to boarding school in America. You will still see Tai… I feel I have lost myself, my light has gone out. Oh how much I want to still be that girl who saved the Numamon with the light in my heart and soul, but I am afraid I am not." Kari told me, so quietly I could hardly hear._

"_I don't understand…" I replied, so confused._

_But then it hit me. I looked in her eyes, the ones that always glowed so bright. There was only sorrow in her eyes, rippling throughout her body. I was tempted to feel her heart, but I thought that might have been a little… inappropriate._

"_I think you do understand…" The girl I thought I knew said as she put her small, delicate hand on my chest._

"_I do… I do… I do…" I repeated over and over again as she started to walk away. "I do."_


	2. Chapter 1

_Three years had passed since Kari had moved… Yolei and Ken had started dating, Cody had his first girlfriend, and Davis… Well, let's just say he had never really gotten over Kari._

"Why hasn't she visited?!" Davis had asked TK every summer, and every summer Davis got the same reply, "I don't know."

"Doesn't she know how much we miss her?" Davis asked glumly as the 02 Digi-Destined took a walk in the park.

"WHY DOESN'T SHE VISIT?!" Davis screamed, having his normal hissy-fit for the week as they passed a couple holding hands.

"Calm down Davis." Yolei told Davis, obviously annoyed, as she had narrowed her eyes, stuck her nose up and pushed her glasses up her nose, her purple hair, which was tied up in a ponytail fell to her back.

"Yeah Davis, relax." Cody told him as texting his girlfriend, his thumbs moving in a blur and his eyes plastered to the cell's screen.

"I will not calm down!" Davis replied angrily and stomped his foot, shredding the grass underneath with his foot, but then sighed and told everyone as they gave him exasperated looks, "Sorry guys…"

We all patted him on the back, "It's fine." I told him as I kicked a stick out of our path, and I slid my hands back into my pockets, "You know, Tai said that Hikari might come home soon." I continued as Davis's grumpy look lightened.

DemiVeemon exclaimed, "Does that mean Gatomon will come back too?" Everyone knew DemiVeemon had a huge crush on Gatomon, and was always jealous of Patamon as Davis was jealous of TK.

"I suppose so." I told him as the blue Digimon excitedly did a little jig.

There was a long silence as we walked through the park until Ken broke the silence, "Hey guys there is a café up ahead, want to go have a cup of tea?"

"Sure!" Yolei said happily as she linked her arm around Ken's and started to drag him along to the café.

Ken laughed and stopped in his tracks, and Yolei spun around and glared at him, "What!?" Yolei asked and Ken responded, "I meant ALL of us."

Yolei turned bright red and said loudly, "I knew that…" As she tugged on a stray lock of hair, embarrassed.

The In-training Digimon, along with Wormmon hopped in Yolei's large purse, and I took off my jacket and hid Patamon in it. We had grabbed ourselves a table and ordered some tea. I started to sip my tea, but what Davis said was still on my mind. _Why hadn't Kari visited? _I slipped a cookie to Patamon, under my jacket as I also slipped another into a pocket of my jacket. Takeru thought, _It doesn't feel RIGHT. Something… doesn't feel right._ Takeru looked out the window sadly and thought he saw a flash of purple-and-white, followed by a glimmer of gold. _Are my eyes fooling me, or is that GATOMON? _The blonde boy sat up, grabbing his worn leather jacket, Patomon and all, mumbled, "I'm going home. See ya guys soon."

And walked out the door before anyone else could say a word. As he walked out the door, he threw on his coat while launching Patamon into the air. "HEY!" Patamon screeched as he pulled up, avoiding the cement ground.

TK trudged down the sidewalk, Patamon flying around his head. The boy swatted at the orange Digimon.

"You're making me dizzy." Takeru said coldly, his eyes downcast and his hands clenched in his warm pockets..

Patamon sniffed, "Fine TK, if you're gonna be like that. Maybe I should just go away!"

He started to fly away, but Takeru grabbed him mid-flight, "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, "I am just in a bad mood."

Patamon would have raised an eyebrow if he had one to match his knowing-tone, "Is this about Kari again?"

The blonde shook his head, lying badly, but when Patamon gave him another look that meant _Yea right. _The boy sighed and told the truth, "Erm… yea."

His hair fell in his eyes, obscuring his face as he moved towards the park. Patamon landed on his shoulder as they crossed the street, "Hey TK, cheer up. Remember back in the digital world, when we were at that amusement park, TK? We were both upset so we did stupid things."

Takeru nodded and flicked the hair out of his face, "Let's go to the park." he said in a lighter tone, trying to sound happy.

"Okay TK. Let's hurry up!" Patamon said and launched himself off of his partner's shoulder into flight.

They started at to go a little faster. Finally, they reached the park and started to walk on a gravel path.

Takeru batted at Patamon playfully and pulled a cookie out of his pocket, "I saved a cookie." Patamon anxiously grabbed the cookie out of TK's hand, swallowing it in one big gulp.

As they continued walking, they started to drift away onto other subjects, oblivious to the stares they were getting from passerby's. No one really mattered… except for a girl reading a book on a blanket and a large white cat bathing in the dappled light. TK didn't get a good look at her at first, but as they passed the girl looked up and squealed.

Takeru turned around just to be hugged by the girl, "Umm are you mistaking me for my brother? I am not the famous Yamato Ishida, sorry."

To be quite honest, Takeru was used to these kinds of mistakes. As he grew older, he started to resemble his brother now, and was taller than Matt at this point. The girl didn't let go. TK tried to wiggle out of the girl's grasp, but she just tightened her arms around him. tighter.

"What? No hug, TK?" Asked the girl, "No, 'Welcome back's or 'Good to see you again!'s?"

She looked up at him, smiling broadly. Her brown hair swayed around her neck as she looked up at him with big, red-brown eyes. "You don't remember me?"

Takeru blinked in surprise and whispered, "No… It couldn't be… Kari?"


	3. Chapter 2

Kari giggled and put her head back into Takeru's chest and whispered, "It's good to see you again TK."

The boy looked down on her. She was still small for her age, maybe a whole head shorter than him. But then again, he was almost 6 feet tall. He felt himself blushing slightly at how close he was to her. He could feel her heartbeat and he couldn't help but hug her back.

One hand on her head, and one on her back, he was very glad to see her and held her close. Hikari's hair was soft and silky between his fingers.

She finally pulled away, smiling sweetly up at him. "How's life been treating you? You shot up since I last saw you."

The girl gestured towards her blanket where Gatomon and Patomon were chatting merrily. Takeru hesitantly took a seat next to Kari, blushing even harder.

"Er…" He started, "Life's been good. Davis missed you…. So did I for that matter." Kari looked over at Takeru and he turned away and added quickly, "Everyone else did to."

Patomon looked at TK meaningfully, but the blonde ignored his Digimon partner, instead he looked at Kari and struggled for something to say.

"I-I…" Takeru knew where he wanted to go with this, but whether he'd have the guts was a whole other thing. "I- I like what you did with your hair." Not what he wanted to say at all.

Kari didn't seem to notice his downcast face and she touched her hair unconsciously, running her hand threw it. "I grew it out a little. I thought the bob was a little old…" She sighed and laid down on the blanket, her shoulder touching TK's leg, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

TK looked up again at her and smiled weakly, blushing still. "Should we find everyone else then?" He tried not to sound too anxious.

Hikari shook her head, her eyes had slid closed, "I want to hang out with you right now, TK." Then her eyes snapped open again. "Let's cloud watch."

TK sweat dropped and said nervously, "We could cloud watch with the othe-" He felt himself get tugged down onto the blanket.

"Cloud watch with me." Kari said sourly, pouting at him.

_At least I can inch away a little… _Takeru thought as he tried to roll away a little. He stopped suddenly and looked at Kari who was pointing at a cloud.

"That looks like Tai's big head." Chided Kari, pointing at a cloud that was particularly spiky looking at the top.

The boy couldn't help but chuckle. It did resemble Taichi, he couldn't pretend it didn't. Takeru pointed at another cloud, "The cloud over there looks like Yolei strangling Davis."

As the afternoon went on, they cloud watched and talked. He turned his head to look at Kari, and tried to make the moment last. She was laughing, and her eyes sparkled like they used to. It seemed perfect.

"Oi!" Called a voice, coming from an angry figure standing over TK and Kari. Kari had frozen, blushing terribly; As was Takeru. There was Davis, goggles and all, looking murderous. "TR. Wanna get up and away from my girl?" said Davis, steam practically fuming from his ears.

This is where it got ugly. Hikari got up quickly, this time the ball was in her court. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRL." She said, balling up her fists.

Takeru slowly sat up, "Listen, Davis. Nothing happened, okay, we were just talking…"

If looks could kill, Takeru knew he would be lying dead on the grass. Then again, from the venomous glare Kari was giving Davis, so would the goggle boy.

"Davish!" Said DemiVeemon, "Calm down Davish, or you'll do something stoopad!"

It all happened so fast. There was an argument between the two. Something about Davis being mad she didn't come to visit, and Kari was angry that he was angry, and that he was yelling at her; As well as calling her "His girl".

But then something happened that stopped both of them. "You-You little…******" Kari swore and the blonde boy next to her gasped. Davis was practically fuming. "It was good to see you too." he said, clenching his fists.

"HEY DAVIS!" Called Yolei as she ran towards the three, Ken and Cody in her wake. Davis looked at Yolei with disdain and stormed away.

TK, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and all of the Digimon gasped in unison. Kari broke out into a sob, looking at where Davis had disappeared into the trees, as she fell to the blanket, crying in anger and in shame. Takeru stood there, stunned. He felt remorse for Davis, as he had just taken a major blow to his ego from the person that he treasured most.

_I can't lie. At that moment, I felt bad for Davis, even if he did seem to want Kari as far away from me as possible. I had never seen Kari cry like that. It was painful, but I knew Davis felt her pain as I did. He didn't want to hurt her, I knew that, and she didn't want to hurt him either. _

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews and Adds, I really appreciate it 8D Feel free to leave suggestions for the story, and I promise I will look at every one. I would love some ideas. Oh and for all you Daikari fans, this is not a lost cause…. I think I will have a Daikari and Takari story… Sorry for all the touchy-ness at the beginning, I wrote the first page at like, midnight, so I was really tired. And I am to lazy to edit it. 8)

-Kira


	4. Chapter 3

Hello there, and yes this is an introduction. Since it seems people are actually READING this, I decided it was time I made one. O_O So before I continue on I would like to address some reviews/comments.

Firstly, I will respond to LordPata. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. I am not like some writers, where they would take it totally the wrong way and be like, "HKAGSIUGAS UR SOOOOO MEAN. IMMA GUNNA BLOCK YOU"…. Wait, can we block people on ? Ahh well, that's not the point. I really appreciate your advice. Yes, Davis and Kari were a little out of character in the last chapter, but things change. People change, and Kari was a little anxious for coming home. And you can't blame Davis for freaking out when he sees Kari for the first time in years. Now that I think about it, it is a little weird that Kari didn't go and hang out with her friends… But I say it's Artistic Freedom ^^ Well then, I think that covers it all with your review. 8)

devilishgiirl, thank you for your enthusiasm, and yes, it seems Kari had quite a temper, but like I said, she is a little anxious about seeing her friends for the first time in years.

Sato Tadashi, LOL I love KH too, and I hope you continue reading my fanfic.

OH WAIT. I almost forgot something ^_^' What I meant as a Takari and Daikari story is that I will sort of have it go back and forth. If I finish this fanfiction, it will probably be Takari in the end, but to be sure you'll just have to keep on reading 8D

Well, I have only addressed the comments I got for the 2nd chapter (well, third if you count the prologue), because I'm lazy. XD –shotdead-

So without further ado~ The next chapter in this fanfiction YAY

This is where the story really gets interesting. You see, there I was. Sitting on the blanket as Yolei, Ken, and Cody surrounded Kari. I didn't know who I should go after, Kari or Davis.

TK sighed as he started to get up from the blanket. The blonde boy glanced at the sobbing Kari and then at the trees where Davis had disappeared into the forest on the edge of the park. He made his decision. "I'll be right back." Takeru said as he started to trot away towards the wood. Ken seemed to be the only one who noticed, nodding curtly at TK as he got further away from them. Patamon followed obediently, though not asked to. It didn't take long for him to find Davis, who was sitting on an rotting log, staring down at his goggles in his hands with malice and sour look plastered on his face. DemiVeemon was right next to the goggle-boy. "Davish…" Said the blue Digimon as he stared at Davis sadly.

"Oi. Davis…" Said Takeru slowly as he drew nearer.

Davis looked up from his goggles and at TK's face. "Is there anything going on with you and Kari?" The brunette asked softly. "I need to know."

The blonde boy stumbled on his own words as he stopped suddenly in his tracks, "W-What? Of course not!" He said defiantly.

Davis smiled weakly, "Good."

TK sighed with relief and sat down next to him. There was silence between the boys as they stared blankly towards the shadowy trees.

Davis got up and sighed, "Alright. I need to go apologize to Hikari." The spiky-haired boy put his goggles back on and stretched in the dappled sunlight. "But seriously," Said Davis as he looked back at TK, humor lacing his eyes as he smirked and continued, "Stay away from my girl."

Takeru looked at him in shock, but then smiled back, "She's not your girl." He said in a friendly, joking tone of voice.

Davis shrugged his shoulders, his arms still stretching up and looked at the sky with the branches, smiling dreamily, "One day, my friend, she will be."

The blonde boy snorted, and together the friends walked back to the park. As they approached the group of people, they saw Hikari making her way towards them. Both groups stopped. "Davis…" Started Kari, taking a deep breath, "I'm really sorry. I was just surprised and excited to see you guys again."

Davis smiled at her, "Apology excepted. And I'm really sorry I called you my girl again… It's just a habit." He winked at her, and she let out a shaky laugh.

"C'mon. TK got a hug." Said Kari as she opened her arms for an embrace.

Takeru watched as they hugged and saw Davis grin at him, winking once again and mouthing, 'One day, my friend, one day.' TK smiled back uneasily.

_So everything was all right once again. I savored the moment. We were united with Kari once again, and I couldn't be happier. Neither could Davis._

OHOHOHOHO. Pretty good chapter, if you ask me. Short and sweet. I wrote it in about a half hour, I hope you enjoy it. Do I sense a love-triangle? XD Well I am more a fan of Daiyako myself, but Kenyako seemed right for this fanfiction. I actually don't mind Daikari in small doses. ^_^ Reviews and adds appreciated, constructive critic optional.


End file.
